


Jealousy makes you sometimes... feel things...

by MiamiPressJunket



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Hair, Breast Sucking, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiamiPressJunket/pseuds/MiamiPressJunket
Summary: Emi one day spys Shorter flirting with her clients at the gym. So in turn cooks up a plan to make it so she'll be the ONLY one that she thirsts for.
Relationships: Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Jealousy makes you sometimes... feel things...

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first time myself writing femslash. I didn't know what I was doing or what I was trying to write, but this idea had been eating me for months. So, I gave it my best shot.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

She was in a much better mood than yesterday, the main reason was she was on her way to see Shorter during her lunch break, which she did almost daily. Gods! It’s been ages, well, almost four hours since she has been in Shorter’s strong arms, they always slept in each others’ arms with her head in her bosom. Just thinking about her had reminded Emi of her scent, her slight lavender scent and pillowy breasts that were soft and warm. Her cheeks started to warm up at her thoughts of her tits, with her nipples brownish and pierced. She would tease them with her mouth when they were intimate. How sensitive they were, How loud she was!  
Emi had packed them some lunches earlier before Shorter had gone off to her personal trainer job at a local gym nearby their apartment. Cute little bentos that she used to be embarrassed to make at her age and thought that it made her seem like she was younger than who she was. Her older girlfriend would encourage her to make them more often and since she loves them, who the fuck should it matter if other people think that that makes her look like a little school girl. Shorter always loved her bentos, and when they got home would thank her later in bed after their dinner.  
Once she got to the entrance to the gym, which was some new local startup that was female only, probably for the newer hipsters moving into the neighborhood she guessed, she was just about quickly seeking out her beloved only to feel her heart drop suddenly. Over in a far corner, she saw Shorter talking to another woman who happened to have a gift bag and some flowers that she then proceeded to give to her. The woman was blushing and looking downward to the floor avoiding Shorter’s handsome face. The kicker came when Shorter lifted up the woman’s face by her chin. A flirty look was in her eyes when she did this, lips dangerously close to the other woman’s lips.  
It couldn’t be! IT SHOULDN’T BE!  
This wasn’t the first time, of course. Other times, she’ll have a whole fanclub around her at the job, even when they’re at the local lesbian bar sometimes she would be constantly be hit on by random women wanting to sleep with someone who’s not her average, ‘boring’ girlfriend, which just now thinking about it, surely pissed her off. Shorter would try to calm her down a bit and assure her that she’ll always be hers. Emi almost didn’t believe her sometimes, even as a joke would fake flirt with the other women there just to see her fume at a bit. It wasn’t a secret that seeing her cranky and pissed off would translate to having her fuck her into the mattress later on. It's just this time, this was the first person to reciprocate her fake advances and being courted in return.

After Emi had left the fitness club, all she could do was storm off as fast as she could just to blow off some steam. She didn't care who she walked past or saw, she just couldn't fucking believe that bitch of hers would even attempt to flirt and co and…. what the fuckever she was doing! It wasn't until she was about to walk past the nearest lingerie shop that she had stopped. It was one of those hip and naughty type of lingerie stores, like it had a sex shop feel to it, but was classy. You know, for the ladies. In its windows, along with the usual garters and lace, it displayed various types of vibrators and clit suction devices. Looking at them almost made her blush beet red. All she could think of was wondering if she did own any of these things, the sheets would have to be in constant wash mode every night. They had vibrators and some plain Jane and boring teddies, but these undergarments were much more spicy than she could ever think of. Some were crotchless, some just looked like spaghetti strings hugging certain sensitive areas.  
To think if she could surprise Shorter with these, why…….?

And why not?

It had been a long day, a long hot and sweaty afternoon with loads of her fanbase. How tiring it all was, entertaining a bunch of worn, tired and dripping wet they all were. All she could think about was if Emi were to come to her job one day and show off her former athletic self again. Just thinking about her trying her best to try to arouse her partner in ways only the younger girl knew how was already making Shorter horny. They were some girls that were there to her fancy, but something about Emi just...clicks. Soon after she gets back to their shared apartment was she gonna wreck that little girl. She worked out all day, she deserved it. But first, she wanted to surprise Emi with her favorites at that curry shop that she liked.

It was already getting deeper into dusk when Shorter unlocked the door. As she entered into the room it was very dim and dark, with a few lighted red candles lit and a trail of rose petals lead to their bedroom. The sound of some sultry 80s music was playing, this could only be of Emi's doing. Maybe the surprise dinner could wait for a bit. As she was about to enter the bedroom, she started to remove everything from her muscle top and sports bra to her spandex gym pants. As the bra was removed, her giant and supple breasts bounced a bit, her pierced nipples were a light brownish tint and erect. Next, she removed her boxer shorts to reveal her little patch over her vag with a little glint of the piercing on her clit. If Emi wants to have a wild night of fucking, she's gonna get it in spades. Upon entering the bedroom, she entered into a dimly lit and rose petaled sprinkled atmosphere. Lying on the bed was Emi, she was wearing a see through robe in a bluish tint that brought out the features of her nearly nude body, showing her most tantalizing assets. Her nipples were too, erect as Shorter’s but pinkish and tiny, she had a slight bush around her pelvic area but it was shaved to reveal a cute little triangle. As she was laying almost spread eagled, with a wine glass in her left hand, with her right, she gestured to Shorter in a ‘c’mere’ fashion.

At this, Shorter was about to almost drool puddles into the carpet. She didn’t know for what reason this could’ve all been for, but for whatever it was, she was loving every minute of it. As she seductively climbed into the queen sized mattress toward Emi’s side, all she could say was, “I don’t know what you are up to, but whatever it is, I’m fucking loving it.” With that, Shorter climbed onto Emi’s small frame and began to kiss her passionately on the lips, with their tongues sliding over each other as they explored each others’ bodies. One of Shorter’s hands had started to massage and squeeze one of Emi’s breasts. She proceeded to give a good suck with a mouthful of nipple, Emi gave a breathy subtle moan to this. When Shorter pulled off, a pop sound emitted off. The younger girl rewarded her with another passionate kiss, cupping the older's cheeks. As the ecstasy deepened and the two women were in a trance, Emi had almost forgotten that there was a special reason for this affair.

She quickly pulled away from Shorter, who was still very hungry for her touch. She chuckled and put the tip of her finger on Shorter's lips. She quickly stepped off their bed to go to the other side of the room, to emerge with a pink shopping bag. As she hopped back on the mattress, she sat cutely on her knees with the bag being clutched against her bosom. With the mischievous smile on her face, and as much as just by looking at her and wanting to desperately fuck her right NOW just because of that alone, she was curious of what she had in store for her.

As for the first surprise, she reached into the bag and pulled out a sort of red vibrator with two prongs on the tip. A rabbit vibrator. Shorter would've never thought of Emi, sweet little innocent Emi being this naughty. Before their lovemaking usually consisted of gentle touches and lovingly mouthy kisses, but for what sex toys they owned was a large, but not big vibrator and Shorter's strap. Which was the same size as the vibrator but for Emi, she wasn't quite ready for a bigger size just yet.  
But today was different, besides the red toy, she pulled out what looked like a strap with what looked like a horse sized cock. It was a tad quite bigger than the ones that they already owned.

"Shorter? I think I'm ready for something quite bigger now." She said while blushing beet red. "Which one do you want to use first?"

All Shorter could do with mouth agape, was jump upon her and give her multiple kisses all over her body. From her cheeks, neck, breasts and stomach, to all the way down her pelvic area. She began to rub and lick at Emi's patch, while her hands gently pulled on it. Emi loved when she played and pulled down there. The same could be said of when Emi pulled and sniffed at Shorter's armpits that had a slight bit of hair and after a workout was quite a little sweaty. 

After a little playing, Shorter picked the rabbit first. As Emi laid back, frayed about on the mattress, Shorter slowly opened her legs and set the rabbit ears against her clit. Emi mewled and moaned as the vibrations poured on, she began to pinch her nipples as she relished each wave. Soon two fingers started to stroke her vulva and then enter into her moistening warmth. Emi moans started to get a bit louder, even more so when the older woman had started to latch on the Emi's breasts again, sucking loudly. Shorter could feel the wetness from Emi slick down her fingers. Just hearing her moan and in passion had already made Shorter herself even more aroused than before. It was so much that the younger could barely keep still. As the other had stopped sucking, Emi pulled Shorter upwards to smash her lips together with hers, as it was as deep as it was before. Shorter had kept her fingers inside of Emi as they tossed to and fro. With each curling of her fingers inside, all Emi could do was mewl her thankfulness and gratitude back. Soon the older woman entered in a third finger, this time hoping to prep her lover for the upcoming strap that she was going to use on her beloved. From all of their activity in the past hours, a wet spot had formed under Emi’s buttocks. Shorter was giddly happy that she had made her lover cum that much, she couldn’t wait to use the strap now. Before putting on the horse cock strap, she noticed that it was a dual pleasure strap. From seeing this, to her excitement, all she could show Emi was how surprised she was of this.

“I want you to feel good too, not just me. I love you, Shorter….”

She almost felt like crying. Whatever it was that brought on this, at this point she didn’t care whatever it was. All she wanted was to make so much passionate love with her girlfriend tonight that she didn’t want Emi to ever forget this moment as long as she lives.

~~~~~~~

Emi had helped Shorter to put on the dual sided strap as slowly and gently as she could, with that, she had propped herself on their pillows with her arms splayed out and hair fanned over them. Before they could start, Shorter wanted to show her own gratitude back. She nestled in between her legs and started mouthfully and loudly sucked on her erected clit. Emi had started to mewl again, she figured that to show her thankfulness that she would be the one to pleasure her most sensitive spot. Her nipples were one thing, but her clit was another. One time, Shorter had asked if Emi would like to get it pierced. Just like Shorter’s nipples were her weakest spot after getting hers pierced, she figured that Emi’s clit would be even more sensitive afterwards.  
Either way, she’d be still a shiver of a puddle regardless, thanks to the other woman’s master in french. Once she was done, she wiped her face from the excess of saliva and Emi’s slick. A flick of her tongue to relish the taste of her lover’s essence.

Sounds of the bed rocking and squeaking was heard throughout the bedroom, moans, sighs and mewls echoes through the walls. With each pound, both women felt the force of each other’s movements. With each thrust that went deeper into Emi, so too into Shorter, the size of both the dildos was big for them, but it felt wonderful nevertheless. Emi latched onto one of Shorter’s breasts and started to suck hard on her nipple, with tongue flicking the gold ring up and down. Shorter was in heaven, she was so happy right now to have this wonderful woman as her girlfriend.

As it was getting towards dawn, both women were so tired out that they took a brief nap with both of them still inside of each other, with Shorter resting her head on Emi’s breasts, as the younger cradled the older’s head. Once the purple haired woman started to wake up, she quickly gave a chaste kiss to her lover and asked, for what purpose was this all for. 

“I saw you talking to your usual floozies at the gym again, so, I thought I’d surprise you. You don’t love them, do you?”

Shorter had pulled out of Emi just to grab one of their pillows and throw it at the japanese woman, while chuckling. The girl was a little miffed.

“What was that for?!”

Shorter had the most shit eating grin on her face for what she was about to say next, “Really??!! You think that I flirt with those girls just to get a quick lay? It’s the opposite, really, I do that just to fuck with them…. And hope that you would catch me. Since I know you get all hot and bothered when I do that.”

She came over to Emi to give her a heartfelt kiss and had apologised and didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. Emi said that she didn’t have to, know that next time, if she ever catches her again, she’ll even get a bigger toy and use it on HER.

“I’d think I liked that, matter of fact. I know of one girl that I DID wanted to bring ho….”

Emi gave Shorter a glare to which she had said, “I kidding, I kid! By the way, let’s both go take a shower and I’ll fix breakfast this time around, my treat!”

For the rest of the day, since it was Shorter’s day off and Emi had no clients until later in the week, they would just lounge around nude all day. Well, except Emi was partially nude. But today was their day to just relax.


End file.
